Wishes Can Come True
by Bloodhazard
Summary: Chi wakes up to find that she is a real girl, can she make Hideki happy? [COMPLETE?]


**Wishes Can Come True**  
  
Chi woke up to a funny feeling that was foreign to her until now. She lifted her shirt up and used her index finger to poke at her stomach, leaving white marks wherever contact was made. Curious, she eagerly started to poke at Plum, who was sleeping rather soundly beside her.  
  
Plum was rather aggrivated to be woken up at such a time and in such a manner, for she proceeded to glare at her robot companion. Chi looked oblivious as always and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Chi has funny feeling" she poked at her stomach a few more times, "right here."  
  
Plum started to roll her eyes to only stop midway as she noticed something. The ears, _Chi's _ears that labeled her as a persocom, were missing. Plum felt her eyes go wide as she used her index finger to point at where Chi's ears were supposed to be.  
  
Chi, confused at this gesture, begun to frantically pat her head, seemingly finding nothing out of ordinary, she looked at Plum questioningly.  
  
"Why Plum pointing at Chi's head?"  
  
"You have no ears." Plum replies in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
Chi runs the pat-down process once again, and sure enough, her ears were missing. But wait- she could feel something else, something _smaller_ that were in their place. She ran her delicate fingers over them several times until it hit her, these were ears like Hideki's, ears like _real_ people have. Chi pondered over this for several minutes until she felt her stomach growl.  
  
Chi wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "Chi feels funny..." Groaning, she threw herself back on the bed and curled up in a fetal postion, the ignored Plum hovered over her with concern.  
  
-----  
  
Chi found herself surrounded by darkness, she whipped her self around in circle, searching , until she spotted _her_ in the darkness. Her elegant black dress made a slight rustling noise as her swift steps advanced towards Chi. Chi had met _her_ before on many occasions, _she_ was Chi, or so she claimed.  
  
Chi's other being greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips. Chi just stared.  
  
"Chi feels different."  
  
The dark Chi chuckled loudly, "You should feel different, Chi, you _are _different."  
  
"Chi does not understand."  
  
Chi felt herself being pulled on the darkly dressed girl's lap, "Chi, you wished so badly to make Hideki happy, _so_ badly. When one wishes enough, when one _wants _enough, sometimes wishes come true."  
  
Silky white hair whipped all around as Chi shook her head in confusion. "Chi still does not understand, Chi feels different."  
  
"You feel different because you are human now. You wanted to make Hideki happy, he could only be happy with a_ real_ person, the Gods must of took pity on you."  
  
"Chi is... Chi is _real_ girl?"  
  
A laughter that sounded much like chimes sounded throughout the darkness. Chi's opposite being pulled her in for yet another kiss.  
  
-----  
  
Chi woke up with a start. She begun to examine herself all over. Everything she prodded and poked at just brought her in the further conclusion that she was real. She was a real girl. Her face shone with pure light, with pure happiness. She ran to tell Hideki the good news.  
  
Hideki was eating breakfast as Chi ran into the kitchen, the smell of the instant ramen almost drove her mad. Chi clasped her hands behind her back and begun to sway back and forth.  
  
"Hideki...?"  
  
Hideki shoved one last bite in his mouth before he looked up. "Goodmorning Chi!" He said with a smile.  
  
Chi advanced towards the table to examine the ramen a little closer, "Can Chi try some?"  
  
"Chi, your a persocom you—"  
  
Chi had already grabbed the steaming ramen and started messily attempting to get the long noodles down her throat. Hideki walked up to Chi and took the food away.  
  
"Chi, you know you can't eat food, you'll break."  
  
Tears welled up in Chi's amber eyes, "But Chi is real girl, Chi's tummy growled at her. Chi is hungry."  
  
Hideki sighed and was about to speak until he noticed... he noticed that that there was something different about his Chi. Hideki stared at her until it dawned upon him.  
  
"Chi, your ears..."  
  
Chi giggled and lifted up her ivory locks to show Hideki her new ears, "Chi is real girl, Chi make Hideki happy?"  
  
Hideki's face became wet with tears, "You have always made me happy, Chi, always."  
  
Hideki took Chi up into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Chi sighed a heavenly sigh...  
  
"I love you, Hideki."  
  
And for the first time Hideki said those same three words, "I love _you_, Chi."  
  
-----  
  
(a/n) I meant for this to be a one shot, but I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this or not... But anyway, please review!!! 


End file.
